


Twenty- Seventh story, “In The Darkness.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cuts, Face Punching, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Peter Parker, No Beta, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Tingle, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Torture, my son is tortured lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “H-hi, I´m Peter.”“Your full name, brat.”“Peter… Parker.”After that, the boy felt a hand on his right cheek and he felt the heat. "I said your full name, not your false name."------------------------------------Prompt #26: "Kidnapped Peter Parker"Omg this´s so silly, please don't read it.





	Twenty- Seventh story, “In The Darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but meh whatever.

To be completely frank, he’s not always in the role of Spiderman; he's not always alert and despite his senses being a million times better than an average human, Peter is, most of the time, Peter Parker, a teenager.

That's the main reason why he didn't feel the danger lurking around him; he didn't feel the needle near his neck or those big men dragging him to a van. His aunt May once attempted to test his arachnid senses with a banana! From then on, she called it _“Peter Tingle”_; well, this time, _“Peter Tingle”_ failed again.

When the young man woke up, he was no longer near his school, outside in the gleaming sunlight. No, Peter was tied hands and feet in a chair, his head was covered by something dark, a cloth bag possibly. _"Hey! Anybody here? Where am I? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing! My birthday's still five days away!"_ At first, no one replied, but then he heard a door being opened. _"Well, well. The sleeping brat has woken up from his nap.”_ A thick voice, a man's_._ _"Uh, hello?"_

He felt that the cloth bag was abruptly removed from his head but even so, there was no light at all. After a few seconds, the light came on; his eyes closed instantly as he felt the strong lighting at his corneas. _"Listen, kid. I don't want to hear cries or screams. If you behave, I'll give you sweets and maybe if your dear daddy behaves too, you'll get out of this alive." _Peter, confused, just asked, _“Dad? What dad? I don't have one."_ The man looked at him attentively and then he began to laugh. Wow, only he meets weird people. _"Sure, everyone thinks Tony Stark doesn't have a child, but you and I know it's a lie, don't we, little Stark?"_

Ok, damn. That´s not good.

_"I don't understand what you're talking about."_ Try the young man, but he knows he was never a good liar. The man kept smiling, but he said nothing and just left, leaving Peter alone again, submerged in darkness.

The teen has no idea how many hours have passed by, his throat becomes too dry when he swallows, his stomach begins to roar out of hunger, and some parts of his body are already completely numb.

Then, the sound of the door opening again.

_"Well, break time's over,"_ he said.

He’s confused, he doesn't understand the situation but all those darkened hours he could think of two possible reasons for his kidnapping. First, this person knows that Peter Parker is not Peter Parker, but Peter Stark; or second, this person knows that he’s Spiderman. Both reasons aren't good and they’re related to his secret identities.

Peter doesn't have his suit; he can't do anything about it. He thought he could use extreme strength to untie himself, but the mysterious man has him sedated and gives him a dose every span of time. No suit, no strength, no way to go out.

The third or it was the fourth? time the man returns to the room, he sets up a medium camera. _"Smile, this goes to the Internet," _he adds. _"Hello, before I start, this is not fake or a joke. I won't say my name, for obvious reasons you'll see later. I will be brief; I have captured a boy, a teenager of possibly fifteen years old. I caught him when he was out of school, you know, the usual."_ The man started talking to the camera. Great, it was true about the internet.

_"I'll introduce you to my guest. Say hello! Well, he's a little shy now but at first he talked non-stop, he resembles his father."_ This time, Peter starts sweating. He doesn't know the real reasons behind his kidnapping, but it’s a fact that his father has something to do with it since the man keeps mentioning him. _"Aren't you going to say your name? Come on, do it." _Goddamn it, his luck is definitely the worst. _“H-hi, I´m Peter.” “Your full name, brat.” “Peter… Parker.”_ After that, the boy felt a hand on his right cheek and he felt the heat. _"I said your full name, not your false name." _but he said nothing, and remained silent. _"It seems that our guest is not thinking clearly. Let me tell you myself, this brat is Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark, the son that our famous Tony Stark kept secret all these years"._

Peter's frustrated. So many years of being a normal, ordinary guy ruined in a matter of minutes._ "Stark, you have three days to give me your suits. Not one less, I want absolutely all of them. If you don't, not only you but also the whole damn world will see your sweet offspring die." _Oh, well. The reason surfaced. Even so, Peter doesn't know how this man found out about his identity because, since his birth, Tony has been careful in every single detail to ensure his safety.

Peter has no complaints, for him, it’s good to be Peter Parker, that orphaned and poor boy that everyone thinks he is. Sincerely he’s grateful to his father for planning to hide his own identity from the moment he came to this world, he doesn't imagine growing up in an environment of fame, money and power, even though he knows well what each thing is.

A normal life, that's all he wanted and still wants.

Peter thought his luck may worsen, but after the recording, there were no more interruptions in the room. There was no torture either, that's a good thing.

Sure, that's what he believed, silly.

_"Your father tried to cross the line in our meeting; that was rude. Look, I even have a gunshot wound to my leg! Tony Stark is always such a diva." "Dude, you'd have thought of the consequences before you abducted his son."_

Wrong answer.

_"Don't answer me in such a cocky way, you insolent little brat!"_ The man was furious. First, he grabbed his hair, pulling every inch of it and then he hit his abdomen, which was already empty. Spiderman knows well that criminals get frustrated quickly, it’s not good to play with them in that condition, but at the moment, he wasn't Spiderman, he was Peter.

The next day, the hijacker set up the camera again. Another showtime.

_"Hello again, I hope you missed me. A few days ago I tried to negotiate peacefully with Tony Stark, but the billionaire preferred his possessions to his son, nothing strange about it, don't you think? They say that a child is a blessing; I think our hero thinks as I do. Money and power are much better, aren't they, Stark?"_

The _"Peter Tingle"_ is suddenly on; Peter knows he’s in danger, he feels it in every corner of his body. Something bad is about to happen.

_"I mean, Iron Man suits are great, I'm a fan. I understand it must be hard to let them go. Anyway, this is special for my viewers, when you see it I'm not sure if the boy will be alive, but look at his face, so cute and soft. It's almost impossible to think that Tony Stark created this pure thing!”_ The moment he heard that Peter felt a knock. It wasn't long before he felt more punches. His body, already tired, seemed to surrender at any instant. But he wasn't ready when he saw the knife being pulled out and the cuts joining his skin. That was too much; his other secret could come to light at any moment by a few simple cuts! Spiderman heals quickly, some bruises last a few days, the usual, but some cuts? It just seems like magic as they heal.

This time he panicked, it's one thing for everyone to find out he's Tony Stark's son, but it's another for them to know he's Spiderman. Two identities revealed at once? Peter can't handle that. The torture continued. But he saw his chance when he realized he had to go to the bathroom and the man untied his legs. This criminal didn't look as dumb as the others, he had to think fast. Peter decided it, as soon as he comes out of the bathroom, he will kick the man with all his strength, even with how weak and tired he was. He will try to fight even without his hands-free. A kick and the man flew out the other side of the room; Peter, thinking that it’s finally his chance to escape, kicks the door but it doesn't open. He keeps kicking; the hands of the clock are running at every moment. The man, extremely furious, approaches him and with a few movements, he drops him to the floor.

**Then he saw all black again.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**P.D. Not my edit, I found it on We Heart It app.**


End file.
